Birthday Memories
by Katinar
Summary: It's the evening of Sam's birthday and, while alone in the motel room, he reflects upon some of his past birthdays.


**Summary:** It's the evening of Sam's birthday and, while alone in the motel room, he reflects upon some of his past birthdays.****

Author's Note: I wrote this oneshot back on May 2 for my own little celebration of Sam's birthday. It's probably not any good since I wrote it in one sitting but I'm uploading it anyways.

* * *

As he entered the motel room after talking with some of the locals to try to find out just what they were hunting, Sam noticed the room was empty. He stepped into the space and let the door shut behind him, looking around the quirky room in silence. Dean wasn't there, he could tell that easily because his brother was never the quietest person. With a sigh, Sam moved to the desk when he saw the note no doubt left by his brother. It said only two words in Dean's scratchy handwriting: "went out". He shook his head and tossed the note in the trash. There was no need to keep it because it had no information on it as to where he had gone. They had the habit of keeping notes either short and simple or encrypted to each other in case it fell into the wrong hands. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the room, unsure just what to do. His interviews had proven to be useless and he had no idea what lead Dean was out following so he couldn't do any sort of research. All he had to do was sit around.

Sam made his way to his bed and laid down on it, closing his eyes. It dawned on him what date it was, and he opened his eyes to look down at his watch to be sure. May second. It was his birthday. It figured he wasn't doing anything for his birthday, be never did. His father and Dean were always too busy for birthdays. When he was younger, he remembered, it would tear him apart to see the other kids in school get huge parties on their birthdays. The most he ever got was some new weapon a week late followed by his father mumbling some sort of excuse as to why he had forgotten. It went on like that for years, and every year Sam found himself caring less and less. Now it was routine for Sam and he didn't even care when Dean couldn't remember his birthday. This year though things were different. He didn't quite know why, but he felt a pang of sadness that Dean seemed to have forgotten his birthday. His brother had made no sort of comment referring to his birthday at all and the day was nearing an end. Dean was most likely out at a bar somewhere and wouldn't be home for a while. Sighing, Sam shook his head as he lay on his back on the bed, sprawled out. He found himself dozing off, making no effort to stay awake. It wasn't long until he found himself beginning to dream.

_It was his 10__th__ birthday. His father and Dean were out hunting and he was left behind in the motel room. He sat cross legged in front of the small television set watching Tom and Jerry, a tub of chocolate ice cream in front of him. He had finished off only a quarter of the ice cream but he didn't care. His father and brother would be out for a while so he had time to finish it before they got home. Or so he thought. As the door opened, young Sam turned his head and watched as Dean entered the room first followed by their father. Neither said anything about it being Sam's birthday and Sam could see neither of them had any sort of present for him. Shoulders sinking, he watched as their father moved past Sam to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Dean passed Sam and went straight to the bed they were sharing, lying down. Sam shut the TV off and stood, storing the ice cream in the motel's freezer before going to join Dean in bed, crawling in beside Dean and curling up on his side. He felt Dean's arm slide around his waist as he closed his eyes to sleep._

_ When he opened his eyes, the scene had changed. It was now his 20__th__ birthday. He sat in the apartment he shared with Jessica, the two cuddled close on the couch watching a movie and relaxing after their dinner. It was the first time Sam could ever remember celebrating his birthday. Around his wrist laid a brand new watch Jessica had bought him. Neither his father nor Dean had sent any sort of birthday message to him this year and this was one of the first times Sam found himself really not caring anymore. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms, a woman he would one day marry, and found himself not caring about anything else. He looked down at Jessica and smiled at the sleeping woman, his head dipping down to kiss the top of her head. He lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her face, watching as she shifted closer to him and rested her head against his chest. Sam's arms rested around her waist again as he sighed happily._

Sam jerked awake when he heard the motel room door open then close again, his eyes sliding open. He had turned in his sleep and was now curled up on his side. He watched as Dean walked into the room from the now closed door, holding something behind his back.

"Where have you been?" he asked his brother, moving to sit up.

"Had a few errands to run," Dean replied, a smile on his face that had Sam a little suspicious.

"What kind of errands?" Sam asked as he continued to try to see what Dean was hiding.

"You know, just errands."

"Whatever. What do you have behind your back?" he asked, unable to help himself anymore. Dean simply shrugged, standing in front of Sam with his hands behind him holding the mystery object out of Sam's view. He finally pulled it from behind him and held it out to Sam. It was a package wrapped in brown paper, hastily taped together.

"I've never forgotten your birthday, Sammy," he said quietly with a gentle smile.

Sam watched his brother before looking down at the gift he had in his hands. He began to unwrap it, grinning at the six pack of beer before looking to Dean who shrugged again.

"I couldn't think of anything else to get." Sam laughed at that and set the bottles of beer aside, looking at Dean.

"It's great. Thanks."

Dean reached forward and ruffled Sam's hair before he went to sit on his own bed. He kicked his boots off and shifted to lie down, sighing in content. Sam remained sitting on his own bed before he got up to join Dean in his bed, curling up against him. Dean turned over and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist gently, the two relaxing together like they had done years ago.

"Happy birthday, Sammy."


End file.
